<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still the Night by Bastien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851027">Still the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien/pseuds/Bastien'>Bastien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien/pseuds/Bastien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They must be contacts. What normal person has pink eyes?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 4: Circus</p>
<p>A bit influenced by Nil Se'n La by Celtic Woman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They must be contacts. What normal person has pink eyes?" Banri asked his redheaded companion. He didn't mean to say that, of course, it had just slipped out while he was waiting for the man to finish preparing.</p>
<p>The golden haired man in front of the pair arched a delicate eyebrow, expression rather composed. He said nothing, though it was clear he had heard and was not pleased to be dealing with the two of them.</p>
<p>How old was he?  This time Banri stopped himself from blurting it out.</p>
<p>Taichi, though, did not seem to share the same restraint. "Oh! I saw you surrounded by a bunch of girls before you came in here." The redhead leaned closer, gaze intensely focussed on the golden haired man. "Is that why you're so popular?"</p>
<p>The fortune-teller sighed, eyes briefly flicking upwards. "Dear customer, please step outside. I will tell your fortune next." His voice was curt as he glared at Taichi and the young boy shrank back, excusing himself.</p>
<p>His eyes shifted back to Banri and undoubtedly he wasn't anymore pleased to be dealing with Banri. "Now then, what would you like to know?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>